clampuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
CLAMP Universe Wiki
Welcome to the CLAMP Universe Wiki A sort of timeline to help get a sense of the CLAMP Universe. CLAMP is a mangaka that have created multiple works, many of which crossover. CLAMP is notorious for this. READ THIS BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. Alright, everyone. With the 2012 CLAMP Festival coming up, Drug & Drop and Gate 7 being put on something like a temporary hiatus, I’ve decided it is time. Time for what, you ask? Time for a CLAMP Timeline of course!!! Now, first things first. This is a timeline specifically created by me, crazywuzhere. That being said, there are bound to be a couple mistakes or things that I have missed, so please forgive me in advance. Also, I don’t have my CLAMP works available to me at the moment since I’m currently living in a dorm, so again, sorry! This timeline may have possible branches in the future that connect to specifics of the certain series (an excellent example is TRC). I will be working on those sometime in the future, so this timeline will very basic and blunt. The very most important things we must do is to stay as true to the original works as possible. This means: 1. Exclude all anime adaptations. This reasoning is because anime is primarily based on the original story. NOT THE ACTUAL STORY ITSELF. The manga version is the true story. So, for example—Meiling from Cardcaptor does not exist in the manga and therefore cannot exist in the timeline. Or another example—The HOLiC anime has no connection to the TRC events (save for the OVA’s and Movies), which is practically impossible, but was attempted anyhow. 2. Exclude collaborations that are not original CLAMP stories. This includes Code Geass and Blood-C. But I will eventually add them in as an alternate link for CLAMP’s sake. 3. Do not trust scanlations. These are fans that have translated the chapters for fans. Let the professionals do it. That’s why they get paid. Many things may be inevitably be lost in the translation, such as the use of honorifics, customary sayings or gestures. If the professional translator is awesome enough (like William Flanagan), he/she will provide details and explanations in the back of the volume. Any references I provide will be from the published English translations and from recent re-published works (such as CCS and X). 4. CLAMP’s philosophy is to use ‘cross-over’ characters. This means that they can use a character for multiple series, but that character might be completely different in each series. They even state this via Yuuko Ichihara more than once: TRC volume 1, chapter 3, pg. 110 & 111—“''There are a wide variety of worlds. People you know, people you’ve met on your world… they’ve developed under completely different conditions on other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time on different worlds. And just because that person is nice to you on one world doesn’t mean you will find an ally on the next. You’ll find worlds where you can’t communicate—where even common sense doesn’t work. Scientific development, standards of living, laws…all change with the world.” xxxHOLiC, volume 2, chapter 8 —“ Do you know what is meant by infinite causalities? It means that there are countless universes out there. Those two young people and Syaoran came from another world….they came from a completely different dimension. Have you ever seen a science fiction movie or manga? Those stories are about worlds that look like ours, but are actually very different worlds. Yes, there are those that are made up. But to those who understand what reality actually is, they are completely true''.” With the above being said, there is no way for an actual CLAMP universe timeline to exist in the ‘real’ world. There are some series, however, that DO connect directly with one another. And some of the characters and places in those various series stay the same throughout. This timeline has really no specific order, since we are looking at the aspects that connect them with each other. Latest activity Category:Browse